Not meant to Live
by must-kill-ripped-pants
Summary: Kagome is a band membervampire that is forced to marry a evil EVIL man..coughcough and meets Inuyasha. Will he help her and fal in love, is is it just his imangination? o0o0o find out! pairing are obivious in the 2 chapter...
1. Intro to Kagome

For now this is it my g ma erased the file which had over 8,000 words on one chappy so this is the intro:

Death is a factor people

kill themselves not out of despair

but out of hate

If I asked you if you were to kill your self by being bitten and staying that way forever

Not being able to go out in sunlight

Not being known

Would you consider it

I did and I'm a vampire

Bad choices come out of bad people

Does that mean you're bad

My name is Kagome Higarishi

And I am a vampire

This is my story

want to know about me

want to know about my life

want to know why I did what I did

Find out if you dare

How did you like it ? plez review If you don't at the end I will be sad or just do it so I know you read it plez and Thanks

\

Oh and plez read my other story slingshots Plez it better than it sounds


	2. New Stranger

June 15,900 B.C.,(flashback)

"This will only hurt a little bit for you"Naraku said "What are you talking about and what are those sharp teeth in your mouth""Kagome you of all people should know after all you are immortal" he said" that and your own father was killed by one, a vampire, surely you know surely you happen to know,oh well after I claim you, you will not be able to get away even if you tried " he said coldly.Then he sunk his fangs into her neck.

* * *

present timeKagome Pov.

That day I was made a vampire to some immortals it would've killed them but not me it's normal being killed but already being dead but I'm still under his grasp I just don't know where he is now. Now I'm rich and famous but it doesn't matter, what does is love and to kill my maker for what he did to my family nothing more than that.

If you were the lord immortal's daughter and a vampire you would know how hard it is. Then again other immortals live in this world. Like my friends, Paris and Jenna, have a band called Vampires Dreams which is a poem by the vampires kindom's lord, my father.

At my concert so many people were came either screaming my name or my friend names some of them were goths but the band isn't really gohtic it's more of a punk kind of thing, I guess word got out about being a vampire and all oh well we love Linkin Park and they are our friends so I guess we sung their whole album on that one concert ,but we ended it with our favorite real name the poem Vampire's Dreams and put it into song. We got 2 encores after that I left to think.

While I was walking I ran into another Vampire which was weird because if you were caught out by the bots you were a _dead man._

I was walikng while looking down and I didn't feel like feeling anything energy so I accidentaly ran into something . "Sorry I wasn't paying any attitetion to where I was going" I said "oh that's ok I just finished feeding when I bumped into you." "Oh I know you you are that girl that plays the gutiar and sings in that band right?" "Yeah, look do you feel that it seems like a dragon" I asked " Yeah I could take it down easy" he said with ego " no you can't you have no magic so there is no possible way dragons take fire not action" I said "really I thought it blew fire" he said "Look sexy guy I think you need lessons on enmeys ok but look I give it 2 min. before the dragon comes so gets to running" "thanks, heys wait I not leaving" the stranger said " Fine but I'm about to save your ass". Then a huge dragon emerged from the darkness. I snaped my fingers and I changed my clothes to a Black lace shirt and a scort and the stupid drangons ass with fire magic.

" hey you're powerful, but shouldn't you be in a limo or something I mean really you're famous and I know you don't walk everywhere you go" he said then started drolling while looking down and at my boobs " Sorry to notice but you have a note in your bra" he said ."Huh what the fuck?" I took it out turned away from him turned back and read the note to myself"

* * *

Dear my sweet Kagome,

I have found you at last after all those years, the monsters were sent to bring you to castle, but it looks like you were too strong for them. You know your teeth have grown and by the looks of it you have a crush on your new friend. Ah but don't worry I will be back to take care of your heart. For now follow your nose. GOODBYE MY LOVE XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO.

Love,

Narkau you lover

ps.- your new friend's name is **Inuyasha**.

A/N- nice right plez review plez I said this a long time ago on a different thing but here it is I love you all of you thank you for reviewing.

And if Jared is reading this or Chester Bennington I love you more than any of them.

You would know what I was talking about if you read my bio.

love ya- Lee


	3. Email address

If you want to email me you have to send it to AND THANK YOU

* * *

iF YOU CAN'T SEE MY EMAIL ADDRESS PLEZ TELL ME

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Since I haven't gotten any e-mails I guess that you didn't get my if that does not show up tell me

* * *

Just go to the profile menu for my new address k


	5. The real chapter 2 stuff

Not Meant To Live

chapter 2

Chester B. Lover

* * *

"No..." I said "hey are you okay" Inuyasha asked " sure yea whatever, hey is your name Inuyasha by any chance" I asked to see if the bastard was right. "Yea how'd you know I never told you?" " he he lucky guess ,hey I gotta run, sorry but a... nice meeting you I think" I said as I ran away " yea bye" he said to the air I was standing on.

* * *

(Inu's POV)Inu's thoughts(during when she was reading the letter)

'man she is hotter in person' I thought pervertly appearntly getting it from Miroku who was going to have a heart attack when he found out that I had met Kagome the hottest one. 'Kikyo that sick bastard if only I knew before then things would've be better like me not throwing up'

* * *

Kags POV

"Why the **_fuck_** is he back he was suppose to be **_dead_** but no" I yelled as I punched the wall making my hand bleed thick black blood as it absorbed back into my skin, which was normal for a vampire to but what wasn't was the fact that my blood was black not it's usual dark red.

* * *

Inuyasha's house full of vampires

Inuyasha walked thorugh the door "hello" he yelled "Inuyasha?" Mro called out for him. " Hey mro you are never gonna guess who I ran into in the ally tonight" Inuyasha asked "who?" 'Pamela Anderson' he thought "Ka-go-me!".

Inuyasha yelled " WHAT?" he screamed "you saw her and her nice big juciy ass and you didn't think of loosing it right there?" Mro asked "no, but guess what she kind of bra she wears" Inuyasha asked "You got to see her bra what did you do tell her to strip" Mro said "no I got to see her in all leather though and she was sweaty and sexy" Inuyasha rubbed in.

Mro did indeed have a heart attack it was funny because he was kinda jackin off too. "ewwwwwwwwww you little nasty pervert" Inuyasha said grossed out well faked anyway after she left he did it to so fuck it.

* * *

somewhere in Ohio

"So she has fans" a dark figure said as it turned from the window. " Kagura find me Sango I have a job for her." "Nar-"Kagura started "shut up fool don't you see the person staring at the word's we are saying on the computer screen" he said (ok sry had to do it because it was tempting)

* * *

Review and thanks for all who did review i will need 3 more reviews before I continue on wit my chappys that and I'm tried so goodnight if u need to e-mail me u have my bio for it love ya

Latte btw if anyone is reading this and they like vampires yopu really need to e-mail me k I have a question for u k 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0


	6. Chappy 3 ice cream and songs

'I've got to practice or else, but I would-' I thought before I was interrupted by Sandy, the maid, "Miss you have got to go to practice for the upcoming concert" she said. "Aright just one second" I said as I put on a Led Zeppelin shirt with black baggy pants whit chains attached to them.

Practice Room

"Kagome, this concert is gonna rock so hard" Paris said "Yea, hey are you alright k" Jenna asked "huh, oh just a little shaken up" I lied. We started playing a few new songs.

"Walking   
Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping  
Hating  
Things I can't bear

Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up   
And take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?

I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside

Walking Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping  
Hating  
Things I can't bear

Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
And take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?

I hate you 

I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside

I've slept so long without you  
It's tearing me apart too  
How'd it get this far  
Playing games with this old heart  
I've killed a million petty souls  
But I couldn't kill you

I've slept so long without you  
I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise   
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you made me die inside"

"Alright now how about In The End" I asked

(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried  
so hard

And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I  
I tried so hard

And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this

There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

"That was good one more song ok then we'll get ice cream" I said

Inuyasha's house full of Vampires

"Are you sure it was her?" Miroku asked "Yea I'm sure" Inuyasha said "Man you're lucky" Miroku said. "Yo, wanna go get ice cream?" Inuyasha asked "Yea, but you're buying" Miroku said

ice cream shop

"Yo, Kag what flavor do-" Paris asked but stopped herself by looking at a hottt guy "Kag look" she said as she pointed to…

"INUYASHA?" I asked "what are you doing here" "Oh my god she knows his name" Miroku whispered and almost fainted "well I was here to eat ice cream" Inuyasha said as he walked up to me, but then was pushed out of the way by Miroku " Kagome will you-" he started to ask(a/n u all know what he was about to ask) but was pushed out of the way by a by a bodyguard.

But the body guard was pushed out of the way by…

"Naraku, what are you doing here"I asked

OK so the whole 3 reviews thing ain't gonna work.

Because I love 2 write

Preview

"You know Kikyo?" I asked " I hated HIM, he lied to me, said he was a girl" Inuyasha said " yea and to think…"

Thanks


	7. plans

Chappy 4 the real one at least but first the original poem I had on the original copy

Death is a mysterious factor it's not good and it's not bad, it can be either, sometimes you die out of desire, desire of death, people call that a death wish. I call it an inspiration, because people have their reasons. If a family member is an abuser what would you do run away let me guess you'd say "run away" right, but what if you couldn't, waht if they had you in their grasp, what of they shakled you to your home, what yould you do? This is my story about getting away not running being an Immortal isn't easy it's a hassle of being stuck. Vampires tricks is dangerous shit. Deal with it.

that was the oringinal copy of the overview. on the first chappy that was the "poem".

what do you think e-mail me plez.

ok story time and I would like you ppl to read Blood Lust if you like vampires it's really good!

"what are you doing here" I asked

"taking you my dear" that gross ewwey stupid fuckhed said with smirk.

"nien(German sry I like the word it means no) you won't be doing anything but eating the ground after

I'm done kicking you ass to a bloodly pulp" I said angerly

"Oh my dear child your not going to do shit to me your going to do shit to this blessed bitch slave

Sango she is so nice but she can be a pian in the ass and now I'm sheilding myself" he said evily and

then sheilded himself within a second.

Sango appeared out of no where she had a plan she may be a slave but she wasn't stupid

'i'm going to tell her to...' She thought

'tell me your plan Sango' I thought and smiled

' What the fuck is this Kagome I knew you were stronger that Naraku but you can read minds that

must be cool' She rambled on

'yea it is cool but whats your plan?'

'ok pretend to takle me and beat me up but don't take my arm and free me and then we'll kick his ass'

'nice, deal'

'THANKS KAGOME'

'Yea whatever plan into action'

I lunged into Sango causing her to fall back

"Ya know Naraku you shold never let me fight any girl i read minds remember" I said and disappeared

" Damn you two,Inuyasha she is falling for you not me" he said while Inuyasha blushed and said

"I know you think i'm blind you killed my parents how can i be blind I saw you with my own eyes"

even though he didn't know she liked him.

Kagome and Sango

"So you're the one that I listen to ever day on the radio huh?"Sango asked

"Yea, I don't really care that I'm on the radio" I said truthly I didn't i usually really cared about

fame I loved to sing I found a band with similar problems.

i'm sry for the short chappy it's just i am watching Queen of the damned and i love Jesse and Lestat sry if you like Akasha and Lestat It's just me I guess.

Plez tell me other ppl like jesse and Lestat.

g2g love ya and review or else **_I'LL KILL YOU!_**


	8. Kikyo's a man

Chappy 5 I have nothing to do it's scary so I'll be writing all night

How cool is that Ihave no Punk meeting for 4 whole days because the co owner has a girlfriend crisis

hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha my fault I broke them up for 4 days because i like to have fun for few days ya know but I think I did wrong.

Oh well I'm goin' to hell anyway so cherish it even though I'm young I ahve to do stuff and i'm 12 almost 13 but I ahve a ride from my scotter that I love to death and I cuss a lot if you haven't noticed i like to cuss but just think in meeting we do that every 5 sceonds because we love to hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha sry I love to be evil anyhow my friend sharmaine says hi she was my co writer for a different story called SLINGSHOTS which noone has read come on ppl plez so I can update knowing ppl love me come on god damnit I'll fuck you all up 'sry my inner demon like s to came out I won't really fuck you guys up I just say that sometimes when i'm frustrated at SOMEONE sry again my boyfriend just called and said we had to talk jk I left him a lil while ago like last week I just never told ya

ok I have new stories just waiting to be called upon

I'll tell u about it later then you tell me what you want sokay okay story time

oh and Kagome has a British accent they live in London so they say live aid today

i love me ok real story time hahahahahahahaha

"You mean you don't like to preform in front of tons of people"sango asked

"no I love to it's just other vampires like my music"I said

"Isn't that good so they won't kill you"sango asked

"Not a chance if they like my music They'll find out" I said scared of what happened last time

"you pitiful excuse of a half demon you don't even have a sword"

"So you are a bastard she should've killed you" Inuyasha said with

"About what did something happen"Sango asked worriedly

"Yea the black plauge happened they started it my name was left outso no one knows so don't tell"

"OH MY FUCKINGOD" Sango yelled

"sango don't tell they loved my music naraku didn't like the fact that a vampire named Hojo liked me

so he gave him the sickness and it spread around" I said sadly.

"Oh Kagome don't worry" sango said feeling for her

"Sango where is your husband?" I asked

"Huh, I don't-"she bagan

"SHIT!"I said before I ran to Kougas house

Kougas house

I knocked on his door

"Kagome what the fuck are you doing here in the sun you know your fans might see you" Kouga

asked(Kouga is herbest friend)

"Kouga!" i said as I jumped on him "Oh my god has it been a while or what" I asked cheerfully

'Personally I missed that ass and your face Kags' he thought

'Shut up yiur doin' that on purpose you stupid ass munch' I said in my mind

'so how was the concert was it good bad stupid loud come on tell me hot thing'

'It was fine and I know you have a thing for me and all but don't use hot thing ok' she thought

"So we need to know who Sango's soul mate is" I said to break the consveration that Kouga was starting in his mind.

"sigh ok look into the light sango" she did as Kouga said

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha San your soul mate is the perverted monk in the ice cream shop he- oh my god hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha that's funny"I said between laughter

after a while Kouga asked me to talk in priviate "sure about what" I asked after i put a sheild around usfor priviacy

"Aaaaa Kags ya know I covered for you during the... well you know" He started out "yea I kinda remember that a lil too much" I said (don't kill me plez for my mother fuckin god don't kill me this is an Iy&kagome ff i promise on my cursing) "Well anyway i want you to know that I,I,I,Iloveyou" He said 'Shit what about...' my mind was blurry " o-o-ok so what what now" I asked a lil nervous " well we could kiss" he said with a smirk 'I don't think so' i thought "KAGOME!" Sango called for me my chance to leave i left without a word the shild was down 'thnak god for sango' "what San-wow what the fuck happened in here?" I asked the room was flaming and the door was untouchable "a light that looked like a spider came in and it made a noise whay didn't you hear it Kags" she said scared as shit "well we had a talk and I had a shield up only humans can be heard from it Sango that spider was Naraku he will come for us 1)to get you 2)to marry me and pass the power to a child and 3) to kill Kouga for tryingto 'take me' from him." "How did you know that Naraku was a spider demon- oh my god you were the one that choped off his dick hahahahahahaaha you were my hero" she said laughing

-flashback

"I would never- you killed me after i was already immortal" Sango heard a girl yell "Ka- oooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww my dick you little" naraku said " I said no" the female said

End flashback

"Man what are we gonna do now Kagome is gone" Mro said "Ya know it's strange she looked so much like Kikyo- you don't think she is a man too do you" Mro asked grossed out "no man if she was why was Naraku after her"Inuyasha said "Good point so do you know where they are Mr. half demon half vampire" Mro asked like a dumbass "Yea she's right behind us with that girl and a wol-"Inuyasha said

"Inuyaha?" Kouga asked as he looked at him "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"Kouga yelled "It's Inuyasha dipshit wolf face assfuck, fuch head"Inuyasha said apposingly "Kagome you know him"Kouga asked "Yea he's my friend so get along or I'll kill you both"I said with scarcasim "But kagome don't you remember last time we met?"Kouga asked "hmmmmmm...nope"I said no really thinkin'.

"Hey Kagome"Mrobegan a lil scared "you know you look like Kikyo"he asked "you knew Kikyo?" I asked "That man was crazy he posed as a girl and since he looked like you I fell in love " he said smothlly Kouga didn't like that at all "hey she's mine fucker" He growled "ohhhhh" mro got scared easily so he gave up on Kagome when he saw Sango

ok that was short I'll try to make them longer but I got 2 chappys in in a day right so hahahahahahaha

I told you ppls I liked to cuss and don't worry more kikyo bashing in a lil bit but here is a little thing I like to call bitches

Kikyo,Brittany,Christy, and Chazzy chaz's ex's are all bitches so hahaha they can fuck the bastard Bush hahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAghgahahahahahah cough cough chouh hzhaghahahahgagaghhaghgahgag ok that is all my goody chappys I love Chester bennington from Linkin park love em I love em I love em!111!111! I did that on purpose! you mama is a bitch nojnonnonnnonon it was from a song sry

I g2g love ya

wait

story summays

A) Kagome is a geek that is tired of getting puched around by preps so she desides to go punk and kicks some prep ass. Inuyashaxkagome

B) Kagome is a prep livin in London her boyfriend breaks upwith her her grampa dies and to top it off she is moving to America. With having the only British accent in school she turned Punk.

C) Inuyasha Gomen is a rich rock star from America . Kagome is a punk from the UK she really hates his lyrics because she wrote them. So she goes to one of his concerts and tells him but he can't do shit about because he doesn't write the lyrics. They fall in love what next

D) Kagome Hime (I can spell that name) is an illigal street racer and gets paid lots of money doing it. Her crew is kewl she has a good life until Inuyasha shows up he wants to join her group but he brings the mofia with him he has to pay 100,000,000 dollars back to them. Amn with all that money Kagome gets paid she could help him will she?

ok as you can see I love UK and london I made all of theese up and I still love em e-mail me to tell me which ones you like best but only 2 ok put them in order though

love ya

-Latte


	9. flashback kings

A/N ok this is the time for a new chappy I've realized that I cuss way to fuckin much s I guess I will have to stop that at least a lil' bit.

All my stories are dedicated to Matt my lovely boyfriend and my best friend Die Kikyo Die who has got some of the best fanfictions ever created.!

So I haven't got a disclaimer yet so

I don't own Inuyasha Linkin Park but they are my friends in my mind. Chester will be in this chapter as... find out!

ummm... I own that poem so you have to ask if you want to take it sorry but here is my nice _new _chappy so take it!

"Well if it isn't...what is your name again?" Mro asked sctaching his head, "Sango, Sango Martain, you?" Sango asked "Miroku Sharman or Pinky Pizzachunks well that's from Capitan Underpants so ya know" he said just to be stupid "well pinky are you a v-v-vampire?" She asked "Yea, with Buttbrain or Inuyasha which ever you want to call it" he said again just to be stupid "Hmmmmmm... well i'm human" "Not for long princess" he said as he bit into he neck with his rasor sharp fangs you could hear her moan a mile away which means Kagome heard it.

meanwhile

"Kouga I'm not you woman I'm not a woman remember a vampire while you're a warewolf were forbidden so no matter what-" "Yea yea happens life or death nothing will ever happen I know Kags I heard it before so many times before auctally" "Yea and so what you said, you said that you-" She was cut off by a moan "Sango, Inuyasha where did you're friend go"she asked as he pointed. She followed where it was pointed "Oh shit, nooo she was the last person that would be of any help to find Naraku and now you have turned her into a vampire what are you stupid, oh no no no no no Mro... sigh"She said sadly "How did you know my name did you read my mind or-" he was cut short by Kagome hugging him "You really don't remember me do you she asked as he returned the hug.

flashback(889 B.C)

"Miroku did you catch a fish"Kagome asked "No,but I caught your butt"Mro said (now this was when they were children about the age of 6 so he got it from his father and is a mini pervert so yea ne way) "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Mro you grotesque (sp?) pig you are suppose to be nice to girls our age not evil and grab their butts don't be like the vampires they'll gang up on you remember Naraku he was killed by one you don't want to be that man do you?" Kagome said in bearly a wisper she wasn't supose to know about the vampires until she was at least 25 sadly niether she or Miroku made it to that age. The Kings daughter well wasn't even to be outside. She broke the rules all the time but it never crossed her mind that going outside was going to be a problem 'til she was 17 when that bastard Naraku made her a vampire. She was an immortal already you can be turned one by witch with certian powers her name was Tsubaki she turned out to be an evil witch that turned in Kagome you never heard from her again because Kagome found her and killed her within 3 weeks of being a vampire.

end flashback

"Oh my god lady Kagome you never, but how, when,who?"Mro stumbled across words in amazment the girl he once knew had red hair and was a princess in the valley of Cabello (sry ok it's spanish for hair lotion it sounded good). "Amazed by my black and red hair Naraku... think about"Kagome said "You two know each other?"Inuyasha asked and Koga snarled.

The gang went their seperate ways knowing that they would meet again very soon but when.

AN/okay I think it's only fair to end it there no I'm kidding I'll keep going just cauz I said Chaz was gonna be in this chappy.

With Kagome only

"Chaz...yea...no...hahahahaha...I'll be over in a few mins...yea...no he didn't ...are you okay?...you're a..."

"VAMPIRE he made a rock star a vampire is he stupid remember last time people liked my music it was a disaster people died they were killed eaten alive over hidgerated not cool things happened" Kagome said well yelled

AN/ okay now I'm done I put Chester in the chapter and now guess what I turned 13 baby and I broke up with my boyfriend! yay /cries about boyfriend/ I un dedicate this stor to Matt and put the is story to Die Kikyo Die and my new boyfriend Brain yayayayayayayayayay! okay to preppy

here is a poll who should Kagome be with for the next 3 chappys

A)Inuyasha

B)Chester

C)Koga

D)Miroku

choose wisely I'll take either one anytime you can also say "stay single" and I'll bring Hojo back to life and make her go out with him how do you like those apples huh? huh?huh? hahahahahahahahaha


	10. Oh Jesus

THANK YOU REVIEWERS!

I LOVE YOU ALL! REALLY I DO

Anyway I've been busy with my B/F dave..who btw is sexy….and in any case has taken up a lot of my time…and in all fairness guess I will write a long chapter but then again…could you plese…plez….just look at the a/n that I post plez..Cuz its kinda tell you good stuff…personal stuff..stuff that dara and I should know!……but anyway heres a chappy that might..make you laugh or cry depending on what or who you like..soo plez…just have fun post your ideas on what you want in the chappys ok?

"Yes, but Kagome that was then this is many years over time.." Chaz said.."but people died..some of my best friends died..would you like that to happen again?" Kagome asked "…Kagome I wouldn't but I guess it's over now, right?" Chester asked..not knowing this would be the last time he would talk ever again…

Inuyasha was just a normal vampire right, he wasn't in some big war that's been going on for 5,000 years, right. He couldn't possibly know one of the most famous vampires ever to live. He couldn't really be hunting down an evil that killed his family? It couldn't be happening.

Chester turned around and Naraku as standing there Kagome being turned around didn't notice. Naraku then stabbed his in the heart with a silver knife…hearing this slice Kagome turned around in curiosity and found Chester laying on the floor vampire dead…meaning ashes turned to dust..Nothing would be left…not a bone not a organ nothing no blood, it's a scary sight auctally. She could still smell the sent of Naraku o her it smelt like a rotten egg but to most women it was lavender what he smells like to make his food, how he kills.

"This is fucking stupid…this is a dream that vampires get to make them think they are doing something good..I don't really think its working on me" Inuyasha said in the dark "kagome is just a fragment in my mind it's not really like I have a crush on the bitch, right?" god damn well knowing it wasn't true. He ran into a challenge, one that him himself couldn't handle.

"So….do you like being a vampire, you get to stay up all night long" Mro asked Sango "Why did you make my life a living hell?" she asked him "because I love you" "and your little ass too" Mro said **smack** woops, poor mro.. he got slaped!

Kagome was about to kick the shit outta Naraku, but he was sadly gone…"so this is how it is, killing your own kind..well 2 can play at this game.." Kagome swared in a whisper. "I could use a nice good My Chemical Romance ® song one that would make you want to…

PARTY!

Oh baby, here comes the sound

I took a train outta New Orleans

And they shot me full of ephedrine

This is how we like to do it in the murder scene

Can we settle up the score

If you were here

I'd never have a fear

So go on live your life

But I miss you more than I did yesterday

You're beautiful

Well I'm a total wreck and almost every day

Like the firing squad or the mess you made

Well don't I look pretty walking down the street

In the best damn tux I own

If you were here

I'd never have a fear

So go on live your life

But I miss you more than I did yesterday

You're so far away

So c'mon, show me how

Cause I mean this more than words can ever say

We are made from the sharpest things you say

We are young and we don't care

Your dreams and your hopeless hair

We never wanted it to be this way

For all our lives

Do you care at all?

If you were here

I'd never have a fear

So go on live your life

But I miss you more than I did yesterday

You're so far away

So c'mon, show me how

Cause I mean this more than words can ever say

(that is my fave band with one of my fave songs!)

"I love that song..maybe just one more and I'll go kick the shit outta Mro for being a jackass..maybe just maybe.."

(just one more for my sake this is my fave song!eva…I listen to it everyday and I love it!)

In the middle of a gun fight

In the center of a restaurant

They say, "Come with your arms raised high!"

Well, they're never gonna get me

Like a bullet through a flock of doves

To wage this war against your faith in me

Your life will never be the same

On your mother's eyes, say a prayer, say a prayer

chorus

Now, but I can't

And I don't know

How we're just two men, as God had made us

Well I can't, well I can

Too much, too late, or just not enough of this

Pain in my heart for your dying wish

I kiss your lips again

They all cheat at cards and the checkers are lost

My cellmate's a killer, they make me do push-ups in drag

But nobody cares if you're losing yourself

Am I losing myself?

Well, I miss my mom

Will they give me the chair

Or lethal injection, or swing from a rope if you dare

Ah, nobody knows all the trouble I've seen

chorus

To your room

What they ask of you

Will make you want to say, 'So long'

Well, I don't remember

Why remember you

Do you have the keys to the hotel

Cause I'm gonna string this motherfcker on fire (fire)

Life is but a dream for the dead

And well I, I won't go down by myself

But I'll go down with my friends

Now now now now...now now now...now now now!

"ok I think I'm done for tonight.."Kagome said and passed out..the reason I don't know..

ok that's a cliffy soo don't get to sad I'll try to get a new chappy asap..soo don't fuck ur self in waiting plez…just dw about it..ok I LOVE YOU DAVE if u ever read this..which I doubt ok anyway thank you! And "so long and good night" heh I love MCR! yay me! Yea baby!ok bye pplz!


	11. Note and Review plez

Ok people havent really reviewed very much..and I bascily have lost intrest in the show so I think I will give up on the story..unless more people review to me about these things..so if you want me to stop with this fanfiction..messege me and if you want me to contine on with the story review to me..

Roxy


End file.
